When You Freshly Mint a Coin
by Harmlessly Weird
Summary: Primrose Everdeen's death realistically. Then a totally UNrealistic conversation when Coin tells Snow about the Capitol Games. Then I back up and Katniss shoots her. I chose the title because it sounds funny. Deal with it.
1. With Primrose

**Alma Coin**

_Primrose "Prim" Everdeen, 13 yrs. Position: District Thirteen. Importance to war: Sister of Mockingjay, cared for deeply. Notes: Though underage, wants to be on front line. Information provided by:_

We all have our symbolic holo-stamps – Beetee Sen's is a computer, Plutarch's is a video camera. Fulvia's is a makeup brush. A mockingjay and a stethoscope are in the space. The stethoscope is Charlena, the mother, the healer. This mockingjay I've never seen before. This person hasn't given us any information otherwise. But it's not exactly hard to guess.

Katniss.

I sigh and lean back. Katniss. Long ago – well, just two years – katniss was only a plant that we sometimes got to eat. Now…just the chant of "Katniss" is enough to move a country.

I sigh again and click.

_Gale Hawthorne, 19 yrs. Position: Capitol. Importance to war: Soldier, sharpshooter, possible lover to Mockingjay. Notes: Designed several bombs, is a strategic genius, has quite a temper. Information provided by:_

The two holo-stamps are an arrow with a lit bomb instead of an arrowhead and a computer. Hawthorne and Beetee.

The word _Mockingjay_ is linked in blue, like it was on Prim Everdeen's page. I click on it. The page reloads, flickers, and takes me to a screen that says ARE YOU ALMA COIN?

I type _yes_.

PLEASE INPUT YOUR PASSWORD, ALMA COIN.

I frown, but put in my password. The screen glows.

YOU ARE ABOUT TO VIEW SECURE INFORMATION.

Two buttons at the bottom. _Proceed_ and _cancel_.

What in the world?

_Proceed_.

Two windows open.

_Katniss "Mockingjay" Everdeen, 17 yrs. Position: Capitol. Importance to war: Soldier. Not to mention that she's the freaking Mockingjay! Can control crowds just by speaking. Has power over country. People will listen to her. Excellent shooter. Notes: Our greatest asset, but very slippery. Anger at Snow is driving her. Granted immunity to captured victors. Watch out for Katniss Everdeen. Information provided by:_

Several stamps. Plutarch's, Boggs's, even mine. I contributed the "freaking" part.

The second window. I forgot about it. I open it.

_Peeta Rye Mellark, 18 yrs. Position: Capitol. Importance to war: Is Mockingjay's current lover, helped stir things up, good with words. Used to have almost as much power as her, and still holds on to a little. His appearance was known to start a Capitol riot. Notes: Has been hijacked. Cannot remember who he is at certain moments. Extremely volatile. Will attack anyone from his past. Anger at Snow and remnants of love drive him. Information provided by:_

A cake, a big 50, and a video camera. The boy, Haymitch, and Plutarch. Funny. The boy provided information on himself.

**Primrose Everdeen**

"Mother dear," I say, pacing around our tiny room, "you have to at least let me _ask_."

"Prim…" She sounds sad, tired. "Your sister's out there. I can't lose all three of you."

I know who she's adding to us two. Our father.

I assure her, "I'm just healing them. I won't die."

**Alma Coin**

I go back, reread Primrose Everdeen's profile. _Wants to be on front line. Cared for deeply._

Something hardens. Go to Katniss's page.

_Very slippery. Anger at Snow is driving her._

This isn't me. I know this. Alma Coin, President of District Thirteen, wouldn't kill a hardly teenage girl to gain her sister.

But Alma Coin, future President of Panem, will.

**Primrose Everdeen**

"Fine, darling, go. But that president is very strict…she won't let you."

"It's probably exactly what Katniss wants. For me to be there. C'mon. I'm going to be saving lives. Just be a little enthusiastic about this, Mother!"

**Alma Coin**

I press the button.

"What do you wish, Miss Coin?"

"Call Primrose Everdeen."

"It will be done."

I smile. The voice is one of the generals, Nola. Nola is very punctual. Primrose will be here soon.

**Primrose Everdeen**

"May I come in?"

The voice is soft and hard at the same time. A gentle voice used to being obeyed.

"Just one moment, ma'am." I stuff Buttercup out the window, cross to the door and fling it open.

"Are you Charlena Everdeen?"

"No. That's my mother."

"Is she here?"

"Yes."

"Please bring her."

"I'm here," Mother says, coming up. "What is it?"

The woman – a brunette with her hair in a no-nonsense bun and no makeup – frowns and looks between us. "You look remarkably similar."

"What is it?" Mother repeats.

"May Primrose come to meet with the president?"

She asks it, but I know it's a command. I silently will Mother not to refuse.

"She may."

Yes!

"All right," the woman says. Something glitters in her endless black eyes.

I go with her.

**Alma Coin**

Primrose is a pretty young thing, a blonde with wide eyes the color of morning glories. Two curls bounce on either side of her face.

_This thinking does you no good_, Hardhearted Controlling Powerful Strong President Alma Coin says. _Do not spare her. Think only for your cause_!

I sniff. "Primrose, I have heard you want to be in the war."

A look of astonishment flits over her face. She tenses. Nola does too, but they both relax.

"Yes, ma'am. Please call me Prim."

_Polite, too_, Nice Alma thinks.

_Shut up. Keep this up and power will never be yours_, says Hardhearted Controlling Powerful Strong President Alma Coin.

"What skills do you have that would be useful on the front?"

I mean to let her go with anything, but she surprises me.

"I can heal."

A simple sentence, and the plan begins to form. Flickering behind my eyes, I see the pieces beginning to fit together. I'll need a hovercraft…cameras…and especially one of Hawthorne's double-exploding bombs.

**Primrose Everdeen**

I can hardly believe Coin let me by!

I'm getting to know the silent woman beside me. Her name is Nola Cenza. Her skin is deeply tanned because she used to live in District Four. She's a general.

Nola is friendly in the way Katniss and Madge are – _were_. Quiet, but not mean. Soft, but not shy.

We reach the dressing room. Mother opens her arms and says, "One last hug before you grow up."

**Alma Coin**

She's suited up in white, and ready to go. I've sent the orders. Plutarch doesn't know. I've picked up the camera idea.

"You'll just look for the injured innocent," Nola says. Even _Nola_ doesn't know. She's too friendly with Primrose now. Nola will oppose me, and _that can't happen_.

"Yes."

"Parachute into them." She points at a swarm of rebel medics on the edge of City Circle.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go!"

Primrose jumps, and the white parachute emblazoned with a glittering primrose opens. We gave everyone their own stamps when they entered Thirteen. They're used everywhere, even if the people themselves don't know.

_Goodbye, Primrose_.

**Primrose Everdeen**

I fall in.

"You?" a young man and woman say at once. The man says, "Aren't you the Mockingjay's sister?"

I humph. I love my sister a lot, but she doesn't define me.

"My name is Primrose."

"You're thirteen!"

"President Coin gave me special permission to be here." I give them the slip that Coin said would get me by. Their eyes widen, and they wave me on.

**Alma Coin**

I put on the suit. I must look presentable.

**Primrose Everdeen**

I'm led into City Circle.

**Alma Coin**

We launch the hovercraft. I watch its progress.

**Primrose Everdeen**

A hovercraft with a Capitol seal appears above us.

**Alma Coin**

And…drop!

**Primrose Everdeen**

Bombs fall.

**Alma Coin**

They explode the first time. I spot the Mockingjay on a pole.

**Primrose Everdeen**

We sweep in. I'm horrified by the children's plight, but this is my new job.

I whip off my coat, revealing the ducktail. If Katniss could see…

**Alma Coin**

If the Mockingjay sees her…

**Primrose Everdeen**

"Prim!"

It's so faint. So faint. But I know that voice anywhere.

I turn. Smile. "Katniss!" I mouth.

**Alma Coin**

The bombs go off.


	2. With Coriolanus

**Alma Coin**

The screen sends me an alert. _Illegal entry into quarters of Coriolanus Snow._

I curse and touch the alert.

"Sending admonition to Ellarine Paylor…" says a robotic text-to-speech female voice.

I blink. Who's Ellarine Paylor?

"Holo-stamp of Ellarine Paylor, please. Information profile as well."

A gun behind a large brown 8 appears, followed by Paylor's profile.

_Ellarine Paylor, 39 yrs. Position: Capitol. Importance to war: Commander, sharpshooter, backup president. Notes: Might know how Primrose Everdeen died. Information provided by:_

Paylor's holo-stamp, followed by Hawthorne's and Plutarch's.

_Might know how Primrose Everdeen died._

Oh, dear.

"Who guards the doorway to the greenhouse?"

The computer buzzes and replies in its monotone, "Guards appointed by Ellarine Paylor."

Oh, dear.

"Who has entered the greenhouse?"

I wait two seconds.

"Katniss Everdeen."

Oh, dear.

**Coriolanus Snow**

"Oh, my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other."

The smile lifts my lips ever so slightly as she turns and stalks away, my most precious rose clasped in her multicolored hands.

Roses. My first wife's was Rose, my little granddaughter's name is Rose.

At least Rose Snow Jr. is safe now from flying missiles and arrows; safe now from enemies of her grandfather. Safe.

**Alma Coin**

All I know is that time passes. _She might know._

But the meeting passes smoothly. She seems to want to kill Snow more than ever. I accept the rose – after all, I'm not _quite_ heartless.

Well, maybe I am.

**Coriolanus Snow**

"Hello, Coriolanus," she says cordially as she walks in.

"You must be Alma," I say just as congenially. I'm snickering secretly. Of _course _she's Alma. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too," Coin says. Repetitive stuff. We've said this to each other before.

"You don't look very good." I'm right. There are dark circles under her eyes and stress on all her features.

"You don't look at your best yourself," she snorts.

"So, Alma. Why are you here?"

"You know your granddaughter?"

"Rose? Obviously." I sigh. "She looks just like her grandmother as a child."

"Rose Snow. It's not a horrible name," she says lightly. "However, she's destined now for what so many of the districts' children were destined for."

I stare at her blankly. "What?" I finally cough out.

The corners of her lips flicker; her eyes glow with mirth. Joy, even. "We are hosting one last Hunger Games. With Kinder Lain, Mirasse Chilvan, Josiane Natiso…" She goes on. All the children and grandchildren of my top assistants. I know what's coming.

"And the last one, _Rose Lucia Snow_."

"She's six!" My first response.

"We know for a fact that the next Quarter Quell was to have ages two to eleven," Coin snaps.

"But –" This is the only time in my life I've been at a loss for words. _Rosie. Not Rosie._

"You may want to know that the Mockingjay had a say in this," Coin says in a detached voice.

_Her. She ruined everything I ever worked for. Everything!_

My trained presidential calm never wavers on my features, but inside I'm a firestorm.

"And I hope you also know that you are to be killed tomorrow. By the Mockingjay. Good day, Coriolanus. I shall see you tomorrow. Thankfully, for the last time."

She pivots, and I notice my lovely white rose gripped between her finger and thumb.

"Should I tell her your little secrets?" I finally blurt out.

"I believe you already have. But I also believe she considers you a liar."

"The other secret, Miss Capitol-born."

She whirls. "Coriolanus, you will shut up or I will strangle you right here, right now."

"There's a reason you're the only one to call me by my first name," I say coyly.

I can tell she's ready to lunge and twist her hands around my neck. But she holds back. Saving the job for Katniss Everdeen.

"Whatever you knew me as, _Snow_, I'm not that anymore."

"I see that," I say sadly. "Sacrificing Prim Everdeen like that."

"Shut up!" she roars, and dashes out.

**Alma Coin**

Snow didn't. Coriolanus _did not just bring that up._

Yes, I was born in the Capitol. My name was Ana Coin.

Yes, we went to the same school for our kindergarten to sixth grade years.

_Yes_, it was obvious Snow was infatuated with me.

But then I was whisked to District 13, and everyone acted like they knew me because my identical twin Alma had just been killed, and I took her place. And I never knew _that_ Alma. We were separated at birth, my mother taken with her to Thirteen while I learned of the Capitol and its ways.

A spy through and through.

But presidents aren't spies. Presidents sit and dictate and sip coffee – _that horrid stimulant_ – and people are assigned to die for them. I greatly prefer President to spy.

That's not important. I was enlightened to hate the Capitol and all its ways.

And sixth grade was a very long time ago.

But you don't just shake off your childhood like that.

Ever.

And that idiot, son of all kinds of things, has to bring it up.

Yes, I'll be glad when he's killed.

**Coriolanus Snow**

I find myself feeling bad for Alma, not myself. Why did I have to do that to her?

**So Snow once upon a long-gone time used to like Coin. Why not? If this fandom survives with Cinna/Effie fics, what's wrong with this one?**


	3. With Katniss

**I didn't mean for the ridiculous romance in the last chapter to ruffle any feathers. It's long gone, never going to happen. All right. Finally you see her die.**

**And Snow, I'm sorry to say, _was_ a human being. There had to be someone he cared about. So it was Rose Lucia Snow.**

**Alma Coin**

Laughing. That's how I wake up. Laughing at what will happen to Snow today.

The day he's executed.

I send Hawthorne to give the Mockingjay her symbolic bow and arrow. I take a shower. Maybe I should address the nation…nah. No point. Snow's death will say enough.

I change into my fancy ballroom-style dress. Creamy white. Not really _me_, but it works.

I glance at new seal of Panem. It's a mockingjay flying over the presidential mansion, in full color. I think it's fabulous.

A skilled and quick Thirteen artist, Eleanora Senmi, drew and painted this seal on my pin. I clip that where my breast pocket would be on a _practical_ outfit.

**Katniss Everdeen**

"I brought you this." Gale holds up a sheath. When I take it, I notice it holds a single, ordinary arrow. "It's supposed to be symbolic. You firing the last shot of the war."

"What if I miss?" I say. "Does Coin retrieve it and bring it back to me? Or just shoot Snow through the head herself?"

"You won't miss."

**Alma Coin**

I've told Snow. Now it's time. I climb onto the balcony.

**Katniss Everdeen**

No wonder no one bothered to have me practice. He's ten yards away.

I feel the bow purring in my hands. Reach back and grasp the arrow. Position it, aim at the rose, but watch his face. He coughs and a bloody dribble runs down his chin. His tongue flicks over his puffy lips.

**Alma Coin**

She hesitates. I have no idea why. _Kill him, Katniss_, I think. _Kill him, and you will have revenge for Odair, for your squad, for the Eleven tribute, for everyone you've lost…kill him, and you'll _feel_ revenge for Primrose._

**Katniss Everdeen**

The point of my arrow shifts upward. I release the string.

**Alma Coin**

It doesn't register for a moment. But then I realize what my last sight will be –

The arrow fired by my greatest asset. Into my heart.

I feel myself collapse over the balcony. Dead.

**And that ends this fic. *Beethoven's Fifth Symphony's introduction plays*. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen.**


End file.
